Kim Possible(Franchise)
The Donna Adventures of Kim Possible: A Stitch In Time Cheerleading tryouts were going on at Berry High, It was Bailey's turn to go up. There she did her cheer. "Honolulu, Tropical Spice Berry High is a Paradise Coconuts, Plumerias, Hibiscus The goal isn't going to miss us. Afterwards, Coach Shaw said that results will be up on Monday. "Cheerleading tryouts are done," Coach Shaw, "Results will be up this Monday!" "Well done, Bailey" Donna smiled, "I hope you're on the team." "Me too" Bailey replied, Then Donna felt something, "Is something wrong Don?" Bailey asked. "I feel a disturbance in The Force," Donna said, "Customers of Rosewood's Bueno Nacho." "Rory and I ate their last week for the new Double Beefy Naco." Bailey recalled, "Maybe it's being robbed." They rushed off to Donna's cycle where Barbara Ann, Vee, and Groot were waiting for them, put on their helmets and rode off. Later, they arrived at Bueno Nacho where a skeleton lady was scaring everyone off, except for to mysterious twins with black hair with blue highlights. The skeleton woman played her guitar, "I've got a request for you," Harmona shouted from, "Why don't you leave before you destroy the entire place." "Hola Senorita," the skeleton woman said, "I'm Sartana of The Dead, I play my songs to make senors and senoritas do my bitting." "Bit on this, Magic!" Donna shouted as she unleashed stars from her amulet. They both fought off with Bailey cheering Harmona on, "Go, Harmona Go!" As Sartana was about to hit Donna, a blast came form out of nowhere, "Don't mess with Bueno Nacho of Rosewood, skeleton lady." shouted a familiar voice. It was Ron Stoppable, he and Kim Possible were in Rosewood for a few weeks. Harmona was thrilled to see them. They tried to take her down, but Sartana escaped. "We're quite impressed," one twin said, "The Possible-Stoppable Team in modern time Rosewood." said the other, "Those twins are weird," Ron whispered, "Yeah" Kim replied, "Who are you two." "I'm "Sambra" the boy twin greeted, "This is my twin sister, "Skytri" "We know about Sartana" Skytri replied, "A supernatural being from the underworld. Also, our friend from the Fright Side is here to help you, "Donna" Donna and Bailey were shocked by this, "You know about me?" Donna asked. "Of course we know a lot about you," Skytri answered, "Now our friend in on the side of Bueno Nacho." On the side of the restaurant, they saw a red-headed female with casual attire. Donna and Bailey didn't know who she was, but with a little magic, she turned into a familiar face to Donna, "Bonita Femur" she exclaimed, "I didn't recognize you as a human." "Don't worry about it," Bonita replied, "Plus we need to talk." They secretly entered The Land of The Remembered, where numerous calacas are fascinated by Donna, "She's a dimension traveler" Bailey shouted, "Also, she has seen stories from The Book of Life." "We love you Donna" shouted a skeleton. "We love your natural highlights." shouted another. In La Muerte's castle, Donna was greeted by Han, "My Little Skywalker" Han shouted as he hugged his granddaughter, "Is wonderful to see you again." "Oh, My Coconuts!" Bailey shouted, "You're the outlaw, "Han Solo" "That's me kid." Han replied, "And your, "Bailey right" "Donna's biggest fan!" Bailey said. "Okay," Kim said, "Anyway, why did this skeleton lady attacked the Bueno Nacho of Rosewood." "That's not just any Bueno Nacho" Sambra explained, "This one was the keeper of the Tempus Aquila, it's like the Tempus Simian only more powerful." "What about this Sartana lady?" Ron asked. Bonita took a really deep breath and said, "Sartana of The Dead, is my older sister." "WHAT!" Kim, Ron, Rufus, Donna, and Bailey shouted. Characters Donna Solo Mia Warren Bailey Lahela Coach Shaw Bonita Femur Kim Possible Ron Stoppable. The Donna Adventures of Kim Possible At The Golden Griddle, it was Alien knight. The aliens were listening to Kim's story, "And that's how I stopped Senor Senior from controlling the world leaders with a hypnotic disco ball." she said. Everyone cheered. Suddenly, Cuban Pete was playing on the jukebox They call me Cuban Pete I'm the king of the Rumba beat When I play the Maracas I go Chick chicky boom Chick chicky boom Yes, sir, I'm Cuban Pete I'm the craze, of my native street When I start to dance, everything goes Chick chicky boom Chick chicky boom The senorita's they sing And then they swing with their rumbero. It's very nice! So full of spice And when they dance and they bring a happy ring They're a care-o, singing a song... All the day long! So if you like the beat Take a lesson from Cuban Pete And I'll teach you to Chick chicky boom Chick chicky boom Chick chicky boom! "Check out Ron" shouted a Grey. "He's got the move" shouted another. "Have you been taking Salsa lessons from Donna?" Kim asked as Ron got her to dance. "You know it" Ron replied "Let's Mambo" Rufus shouted. "Where is she anyway?" Ron asked. "She said she had to help Bailey clean her room after some bingleborps with binglepox got loose," Kim explained. "I thought we could use some fresh air," a Grey shouted, "Now Mr. Andor is in that nonsense coma." "Who gave you the idea of releasing the sick bingleborps" Kim asked. "Some new Dr. D'Amo guy" the Grey answered. Meanwhile, Bailey and Donna were on their way to The Golden Griddle when they heard something. "Do you hear crying?" Bailey asked. "Yeah" Donna answered. They followed the crying to an alleyway, "It's horrible Mom" cried the girls, "I didn't make any friends, and they all beat me up and dumped my stuff for no reason. I know, I love you too" Bailey saw what a mess the bullies made and picked them up, "Are these yours?" she asked. "They are" the girl replied, "I'm Athena, I just moved here over the summer." "No way" Bailey smiled, "Me too!" Then Athena saw Donna Solo and was excited by them, "OMG, your the Donna Solo. The National Supers Agency's most INTERGALACTIC agent." "You know about me?" Donna asked, "And that I'm not from Earth." "Duh,," Athena said, "My parents were scientists for the NSA. They relocated here for alien research." "Then I'll take you to The Golden Griddle." Donna smiled, "That's where the alien patients go to be themselves." Once there, Donna introduces the aliens to Athena. While they were talking, they were both starting to have the same interests in dancing and astronomy, which made Kim suspect there was something wrong with her. The Donna Adventures of Kim Possible So the Drama At the Wow-O Toy Factory, the owner was displaying the new Mariachi Micro dolls when a group of robbers stole the plans. They knocked the people out with Aztec sleeping gas. Later in their villainous lair, they showed the plans to Sartana. She explained to her minions that the Mariachi Micro Dolls are a way for the Wow-O company to promote love for Latin American culture. Now she needs one more minor detail. Meanwhile, Berry High was getting ready for their annual Halloween Party. This year's theme is Dia De Los Muertos., meaning that they can help out Mexican culture. Since Miguel River is from Mexico, he's helping the girls out. The money would also be donated to the language wing of the school. Mia and Maria were doing this for detention for putting on makeup in class again. Miguel was thrilled about the piñata breaks, jarabe dancing, face painting, his own performance and the slow dance. Bailey saw that a lot of the girls were excited about dancing with their sweethearts, leaving her out. Mia told her that she might end up with the chess captain or Ajay." At The Golden Griddle, Ron was supervising Simon, Nick, Bram, Wade, Toshiro, Michael, Caleb, Ajay, Aiden, and Rory for his first ever Naco Eating Contest for his Viewtube Channel StoppableBueno. He did it at the Golden Griddle because of it's an alien heaven. To cover the fact about aliens, he told the viewers that it had wonderful milkshakes and jukebox dance nights. Mr. Andor on the other hand thought it was a terrible idea and a useless waste of beef and cheese. Simon and Bram were the camera boys for the contest, plus Ajay is keeping an eye on them so they won't make a mess. Ron told the competitors that the last one to throw up wins. Michael, Caleb, Aiden, Wade, Toshiro, Nick, and Ron started eating the nacos. The Greys secretly placed bags next to the competitors incase they get sick. Toshiro was the first to be defeated in the contest. As he was tossing out his barf bag, he saw a really cute Latino boy, named "Santino" He heard The Golden Griddle has the best milkshakes in Darkette County. While Aiden started throwing up in the trash can, Bailey, Donna, Syd, Pay Pay, Kim, and Emma walked in. Santino got a glimpse of Bailey while she became lovestruck for Santino, they both shared a shake, which bothered Rory, because she's sharing snacks with a stranger. Ajay wasn't sure about Santino neither. Bram and Simon thought Ajay was jealous, but he claims he's not. After the Naco eating contest was over, Ron won the competition. Donna comforted her sickly boyfriend while they watch Ron in graditude. She told Santino about her grandfather's gaming company, Halcydonia Interative and was working on the 20th-anniversary edition of their Spanish Speaking game, Hola Adventure. Then Santino heard Calaveras y Diablitos, he told her that him mom wants to pick some marigolds for their house. Before he left, he blew a kiss at Bailey. He walked out the door with Bailey falling hard. Rory walked up to her. Rory and Ajay wasn't sure, because they just met and what they have in common was too much of a coincidence. Meanwhile, in his home in Oregon, Oggy was programming the 20th-anniversary edition of Halcydonia Interactive's Hola Adventure with all 6 games in it. That's when Sartana's face came into the game, much to his confusion. Sartana knocked out Oggy and took him. When Bailey got home, she saw her mom talking on the phone with her lawyer, telling her that her grandfather has gone missing. Meanwhile, at the Solo residents, Donna was practicing her jarabe tapaito dancing when she got a message from Bailey. She warned Donna about her grandfather's kidnapping and agreed to help, but she's going to need Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable first. Later, they arrived in the Bueno Nacho HQ in Upperton, Colorado thanks to KP's Jetcar, bringing back memories to Kim and Ron. They remembered taking down their archenemy, "Dr. Drakken" from taking over the world with his Diablo toys. Plus they were ruining Bueno Nacho. Kim also told her about the synthodrone, "Eric" who was programmed to distract her from Drakken's plans. Rocket got out his blaster and broke the door. They made it through the door while Donna used her force to find Oggy, who was in the freezer. As they got to the freezer, they freed Oggy from his clutched. After they freed Oggy, he reunited with Kim, whom he met while saving his gaming company from Drakken's lame game, "Drakken Defeaters" Where all the characters with his face and names like, "Lipsky Leo" and "Bebe Barney". A handsome skeletan man came up and attacked our heroes. Donna suspected that he looked vaguely familiar. "Hola Senoritas," said the skeleton, he had latino clothes and markings like Sartana. Both Donna and the skeleton boy engage in a dance battle and there the skeleton boy took her down. This made Bailey so made, she showed off the flamenco dancing she learned from Donna. She kicked the skeleton in the middle, causing him to fall apart, which gave them time to escape. On their way back to Oregon, they were wondering why would Sartana kidnap Oggy. Oggy explained that Sartana wanted to make a new spell on her mariachi monsters. So she figured that using the villains in the Hola Adventure series would help come up with the moves for her new henchmen. The next day at school, Bailey, and Skye getting out of class. As they walked through the hall, they saw that Santino wasn't there. Donna got a called Rocket, who placed a tracer on the skeleton who attacked her. Himself, Kaytoo, Vee, and Groot were going to track him down and find out what Sartana is up to while their at cheer practice. During lunch, Bailey found Ajay. She tried sitting with him, but Ajay refused, because he was still jealous of Santino. Then he told Bailey that he's been crushing on her since her theater audition. He liked the way she was loyal to Donna, respecting her space,how you learned to spend time in the real world like her grandfather did and how she hulas to Kokomo at the Muppet Beach Boys tribute. Though little did they know, is that one of Sartana's skeleton birds was watching him. In her lair, Sartana watched Bailey and Ajay smiling and having a good time. she had a plan to break Bailey's heart. Rocket, Kaytoo, Vee, and Groot followed the signal to the Tri-City Convention Center, where a comic convention is being held. Rocket knew it was safe for them to go as themselves, because everyone thought they were in costume. As they were being admired, they saw a familiar skeleton going to Hall H. It was the skeleton that attacked Donna. They followed the skeleton inside, who not only turned out to be Sartana's son, but Santino. She created Santino from a rib of a hunky teen idol from 1953, a pinch of jealousy, a dash of deception, and a touch of handsome. It turns out he never loved Bailey and used her to gain information from the Hola Adventure games to give the mariachi dolls and keeping her distracted. They wanted to warn Bailey, but they got distracted by a group of fans. Santino started to suspect that Rocket was onto them. Luckily, Rocket had a fog bomb. He activated the bomb and the quartet made their escape. Bailey was coming down dressed as a flamenco dancer. Rory was dressed as a pirate. It was two days until the party and doing a fashion show was a good day to warm up. After they changed back into their regular costumes, they walked out to meet their friends. In front of them, Kim and Ron were waiting for her. Rory left to catch up with Lorenzo in his car. As Bailey, Kim, Ron, and Rufus were about to leave, Rocket, Groot, Kaytoo, and Vee came in, telling her about the truth of Santino. Bailey didn't believe them, but Bonita came in. Bonita warned him about how he tried to break Ajay and Bailey up, by taking on the form of the perfect boy. Vee started to glitch, revealing that Sartana has hacked into her. She also wants to Bailey to surrender, or else she'll hurt Ajay, whom she has hostage. In another view, she showed Santino in his true form holding Ajay hostage while covered in hot sauce. They kidnapped him at the library while pouring hot sauce on his eyes. After Santino insulted her eyes, Bailey decided to rescue Ajay. Meanwhile, at the costume shop, Donna and friends were all trying to figure out what to wear when they got a message from Bailey. After meeting with the team at the costume shop, Donna sensed that Ajay is in the cemetery, in the mausoleum. At the cemetery, Donna sensed that Ajay was in the mausoleum. She found his glasses by the mausoleum. Inside, they saw Ajay bound and gagged. Before they could actually give him his glasses, they decided to fight Sartana off so they wouldn't blow cover. Bailey on the other hand, took Ajay out of the cemetery. They rushed off so Ajay could play safe. Bailey told Ajay that Santino wasn't worth it, and that Ajay was. Like magic, she instantly kissed him. Back in the cemetery, Santino came out. They fought off Sartana's henchmen. Suddenly, Sartana took down Kim Possible, but she smiled, telling him that Rufus doesn't like the crazy dolls. Rufus took her guitar and played the Kim Possible theme song on it. It made all the dolls back to normal. Donna figured that someone with a Bueno Nacho heart can handle this sort of thing. Sartana and her son made her escape, so did the Ravagers. Luckily, they left behind the plans, Donna decided to return the plans to Oggy. 2 days later, the Halloween Party was going on. Donna and friends came in wearing their Sugar Skull outfits, while Bailey and Ajay came in dressed as flamenco dancers. Danielle thought they were being dorks dating, But everyone cheered, except Mia and Maria. DJ Rocket started to play, "Could it be" which was the same song Kim and Ron danced to when they fell in love. After a little dancing, Bailey and Ajay kiss. Notes/Trivia The Mariachi Mirco Dolls consist of Valentina the violinist, Gabriel the guitarist, Angeles the accordion player, Bautista the bongo player, Manuela the maraca shaker, Fabian the flute player and Gloria the guitarron player. Santino was named after Santino, Fontana. The man who played Hans in the movie Frozen, a best known surprise villain. Santino mentions that Bailey was in the Muppet Beach Boys Tribue, from Donna Meets The Muppets. The characters from Drakken Defeaters were references of his real name, "Theodore Drew Lipsky" and his Bebe robots. Donna said Kim Possible's catchphrase in this episode, "What's The Stitch" This episode reveals that Rory speaks Spanish. Hall H is a reference where Guardians of The Galaxy makes its debut at San Diego Comic-Con in 2013.Category:Time Travel episodes Category:Espionage episodes Category:The Donna Adventures Series Category:Stories set in Rosewood‏‎ Category:Halloween Episodes